User blog:Delonjnaidu/Dead Trigger 2: First Impressions
Rating: 4.0/5 Dead Trigger 2 arrived just 16 hours ago, and I've had barely any time to experiment. Nonetheless, here's a quick review of the long-awaited sequel to the 2012 FPS, Dead Trigger. Upon opening the game... The loading screen loses the nice picture of the much-beloved zombies, and opts for a simpler DT2 logo. I wasn't pleased, considering the fact that DT2 is virtually pouring with an array of 'special zombies', as they call it. We see the same loading screen as DT1. The intro video is the same (awesome) opening cutscene we saw uploaded on their FB page and I await the theme song- which I hoped would outshine DT1's dark song. It did anything but that. Worst of all, the screen shows Hero standing on a balcony over an area in chaos- with a play button around. The beggining was dissapointing. I logged in with one of my testing/wiki accounts (delonjnaidu3) and proceeded. Things got better from then on. Storyline I must commend MADFINGER Games for making a better story than DT1. We are one of the few survivors and you are basically a character that is hopelessly roaming around an area, floating through a tutorial. I immediately noticed how large the map was- WOW. After the tutorial, I had to rescue a woman named Alice. The next few parts of the story see you saving more people. You may think it is boring, but the variety in the missions are wonderful. You encounter three 'specials' in the USA Campaign, Vomitron- a blood spitting zombie that makes me want back the Police Zombie... seriously, these things are HARD to kill-, Kamikaze-a huge zombie that kills you when it explodes the gasaline container that is strapped to it, but is otherwise(exception: melee attacks) harmless-, and Scienfist- an annoying as crap zombie whose presence in your proximity lowers your health and whose single hit will kill you. *SPOILERS AHEAD* At the last part of the campaign, you set off flares and must defend yourself for nearly three minutes against an onslaught of regulars and two specials that is sure to put your skills to the test. When that's complete, the entire concept about us playing with the world and whatnot is made clear- Africa, here we come. Multiplayer? Is that what we should call it? I prefer 'Co-operative Slaying' Here's the thing- Africa has its own campaign(and in it's first, we see a glimpse of the giant zombie whose name is under the wiki poll(or not?)). But the real fun is this- the world needs to kill 89 million more zombies before Africa is secured. We're about 10000 through XD. Your job is to help to complete this ardous global mission. OMG. I think its awesome, especially since MFG has to reward us with a new area once this is complete. I love the fact that my pitiful 10 kills is helping the world to conquer Africa. The concept and execution is flawless, and it's the next best thing to a complete live-multiplayer game. Graphics The graphics in DT2 are amazing, even on low. I tried it on high, but my S2 lags like hell, so I'm sticking with low. Graphics on high(what I saw of it) are stunning, and I can only imagine how the Tegra 4 version blows people away! Controls Uhm... MFG- fyi, I know how to shoot. The autoshoot really grinds my gears, but thankfully you can turn it off even during the tutorial. Then you'll see something similar to the DT1 controls we know, and love. Aiming is smooth and everything is where it should be. Conclusion With only 16 hours of the game being out, premature reviews are bound to be improved on. So too is the case with this one. MFG fails to dissapoint with the sequel. We know we're getting China sooner or later(as can be deduced from the demo videos released in January) so we know the game is going somewhere. How far? Only time will tell. But one thing is for sure- the fight to save humanking is on. PROS: *Great graphics *Wonderful concept to unite the global players *Better storyline *Smooth Controls *More challenging than DT1(on normal) *Better specials/bosses(in DT1 we only had the Hulk Zombie and Zanta) CONS: *Sub-par soundtrack, I think they should reuse the DT1 track for the main menu. *Blueprints method is messy- we may never end up with new weapons considering the unlikeliness of completing anything but the mines. *No arena mode at launch Category:Blog posts